


Mavitale AU

by ChibiWolf97



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Inspired By Undertale, My First Work in This Fandom, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-23 19:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiWolf97/pseuds/ChibiWolf97
Summary: Sans's universe was erased by chara because she wanted to end everything because of frisk resetting over and over for either neutral runs or genocide ones. chara was getting tired and bored out of it. Only sans, papyrus, chara and gaster survived. Gaster survived because he's in the void. Sans was left in a white void of nothing but meanwhile papyrus didn't go to the same void as sans did. he wanders around somewhere else in the void. Sans calls himself mavi instead of sans and is able to jump from different dimensions/au's and timelines. Papyrus can also jump to different alternate universes and timelines. Sans thinks papyrus is death and papyrus thinks sans is just lost somewhere in the void and tries to find sans. Sans promised to himself that he would never let any other universe be erased by some dirty glitch/hacker and decides to help save and defend other au's from getting destroyed.





	1. Where it all started

Mavi was asleep by his sentry station in waterfall which did rarely happen, he usually would be awake and wander around but always close to his post. Papyrus was searching for frisk but couldn't find her so he went to mavi's sentry station to check on him and ask if he seen frisk but sees mavi asleep instead, he was a bit confused why was mavi so tired today? This is the third time today... he goes over to him and stands in front of the sentry station "sans! Wake up!" mavi got startled and woke up "wha!- I'm awake!" papyrus sighs and puts a hand on his hip while looking at mavi with an unamused look "you were sleeping at your post.. again..." mavi just responds with a "oh..sorry bro" papyrus sighs again and looks really worried about him "sans I'm worried about you.. this is the third time today and you never sleep on the job.." mavi just looks at him kinda smirking and leans his arm on the post with his hand on his cheek "welp sorry bro, I guess you could say that I was-" papyrus interrupts him "DON'T" mavi keeps going though "bone-" papyrus interrupts him again "don't you dare finish that thought!" mavi just has a wide smile on his face now "bone tired" papyrus screamed "NYEEHH! Sans please I need to give undyne a report about the human and I haven't seen them anywhere so you gotta find them!" mavi's smile faded, his pupils disappearing "t-the human?..." papyrus responds with "yes I haven't seen them and-" mavi stopped listening at that point just thinking and maybe panicking a bit "sh!t I forgot about the kid! But.. shouldn't she have passed me already? I should have noticed if-" papyrus notices that mavi isn't listening and speaks up "aaand you are not listening to me now are you?...." mavi rubs the back of his head "u-uh sorry bro I wasn't listening because you know, skeletons don't-" papyrus glares at him knowing what he's gonna say "DON'T. YOU. DARE." Mavi managed to put up a smile and talks again "have ears" papyrus takes a deep breath and then responds while having his hands close to eachother to show how much he means "sans I'm about this close of harming you right now..." mavi chuckles "fine fine I'll stop, don't worry paps, I'm on it ok?" papyrus sighs and starts to walk towards where he was gonna meet with undyne "I'm off then but NO sleeping!" mavi waves it off while trying not to chuckle "yea ok, no promises though" mavi looks at papyrus go seeing the paper he at some point put on his back, it's a classic, he chuckles low, mumbling "works every time" he sits up from his post and starts to walk to snowdin to look around for frisk, he notices that it's a bit quiet.. maybe too quiet and that sure was weird for snowdin... he mumbles while looking around "no monster but no dust either... where is everyone?.." he looks around more and sees frisk behind some trees, thinking "welp would you look at that, atleast I found the kid" he comes closer to frisk "heya kiddo, pap didn't know where you were hanging around so-" he sees that frisk looked a bit glitch and that she had the files opened, what were they doing with that? Frisk is not suppose to play with that.. "frisk.. what are you doing with those files? You shouldn't mess with-" frisk turns to him while having tears in her eyes, her voice was all glitchy "s-sans" mavi got a bit startled by it and takes a step back "w-what the-! What did you do?!" frisk fully turns around and looks at him, mavi was getting mad what the hell did she do? "you messed around with the files didn't you! What the hell did you change?!" his blue stripes on the cheeks were slowly changing black, his eye starting to flash, he was so not happy with this "I swear you are gonna have such a bad-" frisk interups him she looks afraid now "i-I'm sorry! I-I d-didn't want to do this, it was them! They wanted me to do it!" mavi frowns looking at them the stripes on his face slowly going back to blue "them? Who's them? And where are all the monsters in snowdin?" frisk was stuttering, she looks down with tears going down her face "I'm s-so sorry.. they tried to change some files but they erased them instead and-" mavi's pupils disappeared for a second before returning back "you erased them!?" frisk breaks down crying, wiping her tears away with her sleeves, mavi sighs and slowly comes a bit closer "frisk there's gotta be a way to fix this.. r-right buddy?..." frisk looks up at him, for some reason she seems cold now "I can't" mavi wasn't happy with that answer "what do you mean you can't? I am NOT in the mood for jokes right now frisk!" while they were talking the world was only getting more and more glitches and errors, it was slowly erasing itself, frisk screams at mavi while still glitching "listen i'm not joking! We don't have much time before everything is erased! It was chara!" chara spoke in frisks head "you really think he's gonna believe you?" she giggles in frisk's head "I wanna see this, besides it's your fault partner, you started it" mavi's pupils disappear, he was so done with frisk's nonsense "you mean the first fallen human who died ages ago?! Kid do you think I'm stupid?! Do you really think I would believe that a dead kid controls your actions?!" frisk sighs, what does it even matter.. nothing matters anymore right now.. it's all gonna be erased and she can't do anything about it "I didn't expect you to believe me but.. even if you did believe me I still wouldn't be able to fix all this, I'm sorry sans, I guess I just give up.. besides it doesn't matter anymore now does it?" chara seems surprised "wait? For real?! ...oh wow... thank you partner =)" mavi looks surprised, did frisk really just said that they were gonna give up? That's not like them at all... "w-wait are you just gonna give up? You can't do that! Where's the determined frisk I know?!" frisk let's chara take full control over her, chara grins "just give up, I did. Sounds familiar right sansy?~" mavi's pupils disappear looking at chara, what just happened?.. a personality change? Chara giggles looking at mavi's face while letting frisk's soul appear in her hand "look at that stupid face of yours! I guess I will have to thank you in some way, you kinda helped frisk to give up" mavi responds back at her "w-what?! I did not!" chara giggles while slowly turning the soul into hers, it slowly turning black "Now I'm the one in full control =) It's such a shame that I won't be able to play with you anymore but I guess I can always find new ones to play with" mavi sure was confused now "what do you mean with that?.." chara shrugs while having her new soul float in her hand "oh it doesn't really matter, not for you anyways" mavi frowns "and why is that?" chara turns and opens a portal to go through "like I said, it doesn't matter, goodbye trashbag~" mavi quickly sends bone attacks to her but they weren't sharp to kill her, he wanted answers "hey! I'm not done with you yet!" chara dodges all his attacks and then jumps backwards in the portal while sticking her tonque out to mavi, he let out a growl "dammit that little brat.." as soon as chara left with the portal the world started to become completely white, because of that mavi put his arm over his eyes to not get blinded.

End chapter 1


	2. A new friend

After a while mavi slowly looks up from his arm and looks around seeing everything is white "where am i?..." he was so confused, was he dead? What even is this place? Why is it just all white? Is this suppose to be the underground? "w-wait i-is this.. why am I still here if-" he thinks about papyrus and starts to panick "p-pap?! N-no, i-I can't be alone here right?!" he put his hands over his head and walks around from the right to the left "aaagh! I should have killed that brat a long time ago! I knew I should never trust a human and yet I did! Look where that got me now!" he had a flashback from what chara said earlier before everything got erased "what did frisk mean with that anyways?... no.. that person I saw didn't even sound like frisk.. was frisk really telling the truth? This is all so confusing!" he heard an unfamiliar voice "it sure is empty in here.. not really what I expected.." mavi got startled and turns around seeing a colorfull skeleton standing there, who was that? Why does he looks so much like him?.. but... shorter and..more colorfull.. the skeleton seems to have noticed mavi and looks at him "hmm? Oh I didn't see you, hi there pal!" mavi looks at him being so confused, why does he even look like him?! Who the hell is that?! The colorfull skeleton just looks around a bit, of course there wasn't much to see besides everything being white.. "what happened here? I thought this was suppose to be an au" mavi frowns "uuh..what?-" the skeleton interrupts him "wait! Did error do this?! I thought we had a truce!" mavi tries to get his attention "hey uh who is error and most importantly who the hell are you?.." the skeleton looks at him for a bit before responding "oh! Right! How rude of me, I haven't introduced myself yet! My name is ink, I'm another sans like you if that makes sense" he comes closer and observes mavi, he seems excited and curious about mavi, mavi looks at him "uhm anyways... how did you get here?.. aren't you suppose to be, well I don't know.. somewhere else if you are another me?" ink stops and looks at him "how I got here? Well I can go to any au I want of course" mavi looks still a bit confused, he didn't know what au's were so he wanted to know about them "welp let me ask a better question then, what is an au?" ink got so excited from that question that he threw up ink which freaked out mavi alot "u-uh you ok there buddy?" ink looks a bit embarrassed "oh sheesh.. I'm sorry.. it happens when I get too excited, but anyways you asked what an au was right?" mavi just kinda smiles at him, what did I get myself into?... "u-uh y-yes..." ink smiles "well I will explain everything to you then buut you might wanna sit down for this.." mavi and ink both sit down on the white floor and ink starts to explain everything and anything about au's, mavi didn't really get it at first but then he started to slowly understand it, he got pretty interested in them at some point, that sure was amazing but also a bit creepy that there were so many au's.. "ok so let me get this straight.. there are different alternate universes or au's for short and you pretty much help with giving people creativity to make them" ink nods while smiling "jep, pretty much" mavi turns more to him "is there something I can do?" ink looks a bit confused "what do you mean?" mavi looks away thinking about what happened "well.. this human destroyed my universe and she's still roaming around freely somewhere and I don't want anymore au's destroyed because of that.." he felt kinda responsible because of it ink wasn't sure what he was meaning with all of this though "what are you trying to say?" mavi just gets straight to the point "is it possible for me to go to different au's?" ink thinks for a bit and looks right in front of him at some point like he was almost looking at something "hmm.. I don't know.. maybe.. that is if it's in the script" mavi frowns looking at him, did he seriously break the fourth wall next to him? "uh...ink...script?.." ink rubs the back of his head "oh nevermind, anyways I can show you how so let's get started if you are ready and if it doesn't work out then well you will find out on your own sooner or later" mavi sighs "welp ok then, fine with me"

"so he's still alive... what did I do wrong?.. he should be dead" chara mumbles "or what did frisk do wrong..." error screams at chara who seems unamused by his screaming "MAYBE you should have let me done the work instead! You let another glitch in the void!" chara just looks unamused at him and responds "says the glitchy ass hobo himself.." some errors and glitches appeared on error "GLITCHY HOBO?! Atleast I know that I'm an abomination unlike you!!" chara rolls her eyes and waves it off "yea yea whatever, spare me the bullcrap and calm down before you crash" error calms down a bit before responding "why am I even helping you?" chara points at the screen where ink and mavi could be seen on "because I can help you get rid of other worlds and him without getting you in trouble with ink with that "truce" bullcrap of yours" error sighs "fine! But don't expect me to be friends with you or clean up your sh!t cause I'm not gonna be friends with a dirty glitch like you!" chara grins and turns back to the screen looking at mavi and ink "oh yea that's fine with me, I didn't say I need you to be friends with me.. friends only weigh me down anyways..."

End chapter 2


	3. Found her

* Some time in the future*

A human child ran through the woods of snowdin, the snow crunching under their feet, the human child was running from something.. Or maybe someone? It was snowing really hard making it a bit difficult to see, they keep running though since they did not want to stop and take the risk to be seen, after they ran for some time they quickly hide behind a tree. Thinking the human was safe it decided to peek and see if they were safe or not. The human child couldn't see what they were looking for, they sighed of relieve when they heard a voice "Looking for someone?" The human child got startled and looks back in front of them where the voice came from, it was mavi the skeleton that was now standing in front of them, how did he find them? what are they gonna do now? they can't just run from him again, it clearly isn't working, the human looked afraid "p-please d-don't kill me! I-I'm sorry it's not my fault! I-i didn't do anything I swear!" The skeleton frowns at the human child and pins them to the tree with some bones "don't you lie to me little brat, i know what you did and i do NOT like hackers, especially little liers like you, you clearly messed around with the files" the human responds back in fear "i-i don't know what you mean i-i swear i didn't-" mavi cut her off "spare me that bullsh!t already and admit it, you messed with those files and now you are gonna pay" the human child wanted to respond back but didn't have a chance to respond back anymore, they got impaled by mavi with a sharp bone attack, the human coughed up some blood, their soul cracking, mavi let the human hang in the tree and chuckles, he was happy that he got another hacker killed, he thinks they deserve it anyways, they would have just tried it again if he spared them "have fun hanging around brat" the human their soul breaks in half into tiny pieces, it was game over for them, mavi didn't care for the human soul, he has no interest in taking a human soul, he walks away starting to open a portal to go back to his anti-void that used to be his universe, he was talking to himself "welp another job done, if I'm right then this one can't reset so I should be good" It was usually useless to kill one that could reset their timeline all over again, eventhough he had some ways sometimes to actually keep them death like to contain their soul in a special container so they couldn't reset. 

He gets back in his anti-void and immediately gets greeted by ink "I see you are back" mavi looks at the colorfull skeleton, ink used to visit him alot to keep him company or give him some information and it was clearly one of those days again that ink had something for him "what is it? Not doing my job goog enough?" ink responds "oh no you are doing fine, I don't care what you do really, as long as it's scripted" mavi sighs "and you tell me not to break the fourth wall that much.." ink shrugs it off "by the way, I have some information you might be interested in" mavi looks at ink, he wasn't sure if he needed to be excited for this or not since it can be any kind of info "what info?" ink grabs his scarf and looks on it, mavi looks a bit confused at him but then remembers again that ink often forgets things and that he sometimes writes on his scarf to not forget something. Ink reads it and then looks at mavi, there was an awkward silence, mavi responds "soo.... ink?.." ink looks at him "yes?" mavi frowns "uh the info..?" ink looks a bit confused and then looks like he was thinking and responds "o-oh right!" he grabs his scarf again and reads it before responding "dream found your chara trying to mess with a pacifist timeline" mavi looks excited, finally! now he can get chara after such a long time she appeared again, his day couldn't get any better than this "what? Chara?! Which au?! Where?!" ink thinks for a bit "I think dream said something about underswap... but I'm not sure" mavi immediately opens the files from underswap, he was so excited "this Is great, now I can finally stop her!" he looks at the files his eyes quickly scanning every single little file and detail "yea she definitely messed around with some files here and there but it doesn't look like she actually knows what she's doing" ink was looking at mavi for a bit till he decided that he had other things to do, ink looks at the ground and starts to make a puddle of ink while mavi was paying attention to the files, when he made the puddle he looks one last time at mavi before leaving and then leaves via the ink puddle without telling mavi. Mavi was alone now while checking the last files, he didn't notice that ink left. He closes the files, turning to where ink would be standing but ink was gone "guess i- ink?" he looks at the puddle and sighs, mumbling to himself "goddamit ink... he could have atleast said that he had to go somewhere.."

Meanwhile chara was accessing some files trying to change things while talking to herself, it was not really going as planned, she thought it would have been more easier to change things "how am I gonna change all this.. there are so many files... how did frisk do it again?.... agh whatever!" she lost her patience and grabs the erase button. Chara was about to press it until a bone attack almost hit her hand, she got startled and looks where the bone attack came from and sees mavi, she glares at him and let's the erase button dissapear before reacting "you again?! What are you doing here!?" mavi chuckles seeing her get all startled and responds "take a guess brat, I'm here to stop you, you should know that by now, so why so surprised?" chara was glaring at him, if looks could kill mavi would for sure be dead already "why do you always have to come ruin stuff for me?!" mavi just shrugs and says "oh I'm sorry wasn't I invited to your party? Welp I guess we can go straight to fighting then" he grins looking at her, she didn't look happy at all, she finally found something to mess around with and now he's here... greaaaat... she sends her magic knives flying towards him, mavi dodged them all by teleporting, making maybe some poses to piss chara off which obviously seemed to work "hey it's "knife" to see you and stuff but still, don't you think knives are getting a bit overrated?" chara giggles "yea, you know what? you are right, it's time to show a new trick i learned" mavi frowns looking at her "a new trick?" chara giggles and summons her main knife and changes the size of it making it big, mavi looks at it, he didn't know she could do that! Sure he knew she could summon knives but not a big one as this! How is she even holding that? isn't that heavy? a sweat drop goes down from his skull "u-uuh.. I-I uh... see you got a new toy to play with..." chara grins looking at him and says "what is it saaaansy?~ Don't like knives?" mavi look at her then at the knife "more like a freaking sword... that's not even a knife anymore...." She giggles and sprints forward trying to slice him, mavi managed to dodge the attacks and send bone attacks in return to chara, he had to admit that that big knife was kinda scaring him in some way.. he did not want to get sliced by that and that's for sure.... Chara dodged every bone attack and sped up going towards mavi while giggling, mavi was a bit sweating, he did not like it that she was that fast, he sends some more bone attacks flying and makes some bones come out of the ground, chara just uses them for her advantage and jumps on them to get closer to mavi, he started to get nervous, he did not mean for that to happen, he summons his blasters and fires them, it was too late for chara trying to dodge them so she tried to block it with her knife but because of the force and power the blasters have she got send into some trees while actually dropping the knife, some trees actually broke because of the force she was getting slammed in them, she got at a stop at some point falling on the ground after she hit one last tree, she was  
lucky since she only had 1 HP left. She slowly tries to stand up, her whole body shaking. Mavi teleports in front of her and puts a foot on her back preventing her from standing up and checks her stats. 

[ACT] * Check  
* Chara - ATK 100 - DEF 100  
Filled with hate and determined to kill you  
LV: 21 HP: 1/9000

"heh...not so tough now are ya brat? so tell me how did you get so much hp?-" chara started to giggle out of nowhere.. it sounded creepy and very unsettling... mavi felt a bit uneasy by that giggle, he didn't know why she was giggling.. he frowns "what's so funny?" chara giggles for a bit longer before responding "you really are stupid, I just called it back" mavi looks confused at her not understanding what she was actually talking about "what are you even talking about right now?.." chara stops giggling and grins, looking at him "knife" of you to stand still for me" mavi got the hint and quickly turns around seeing the knife was really close to him about to hit him, how did he not notice that? Is this how he dies? He had no time to dodge or block it, he was just kinda frozen. There was a slash and a big splatter of blood.

End chapter 3


	4. A new encounter

Mavi looked shocked and had to process what exactly happened. Underswap papyrus was right in front of him, he got hit instead of mavi. Papyrus teleported in front of him just in time before the knife hit, he was shaking, he could bearly stand on his feet, papyrus was feeling like his legs could give in any second now, chara let's out a grunt of frustration "nooo! Not him! Why does he have to be here too now!? It was suppose to hit him!" Papyrus nervously chuckles while falling to his knees "n-not today kiddo" mavi actually put his foot off of chara and tries to help papyrus "p-pap?! W-why did you do that?" papyrus looks at mavi and weakly smiles at him, he was slowly turning to dust "n-no no! i-I don't care if you aren't my real brother j-just d-don't die! Y-you can't die!" chara slowly stands up, her body still shaking. She slowly backs up a bit before making another portal to leave through, she did not want others to show up here too now or more importantly.. she didn't want to die.. Mavi looks around seeing chara was about to leave "s-sh!t, h-hey get back!" chara grins "no no nooo~ you have to choose, either catch me or let papyrus be dusted" mavi let's out a grunt of frustration and tries to heal papyrus to make him stop turning to dust, chara giggles "such a shame that you chose him over me, this timeline can be reset but oh well, guess I see you some time again, bye sansy" she waves at him and shuts the portal, papyrus looks at mavi, his voice low "l-listen i-I know you aren't really from this universe either b-but.. p-please let chara reset ok? It's gonna be fine" mavi just keeps healing him "n-no way! I'm not just gonna let you die paps!" papyrus weakly smiles at him "it's not your universe or timeline buddy, just make chara reset and then leave, go after the other chara before they try something like this again" Underswap Chara actually got there and slowly comes closer "p-papy?" mavi looks at underswap chara, it took him some seconds to realize that it wasn't his chara but underswaps, they wanted to come closer but mavi stops her "don't come any closer to me kid..." papyrus look at mavi "they are a good chara, there's no need to be afraid of her trying something" mavi chuckles hearing that, how could he easily say that? Humans are all the same, they will all just try to kill you, even frisk did, it wasn't only chara that started the genocide run.. frisk pretty much started it "that's easy to say about a human don't you think?" Papyrus looks confused, he didn't understand why mavi doesn't trust humans "listen bud I don't know why you are this way towards chara but you can trust this one..." chara slowly comes closer and goes on their knees next to papyrus "what is your name? you look different from sans" mavi just kept looking at chara, observing them like a predator that was ready to strike his prey "the name's mavi.." chara felt really uneasy having mavi look them that way.. they didn't understand why he couldn't trust them... did something happen that he lost trust in humans? Or was it just chara themselves..... "so why do you not trust me? I'm not like the other chara's..." mavi chuckles again hearing her say that "you know how many times I heard that? more then a hundred couple times" papyrus looks at them while being healed, mavi actually managed to make him stop dusting, papyrus didn't look so happy, sure he was thankfull for mavi healing him but could they just get along for a minute or two? "can you both just get along for a few minutes?... I'm really glad you help me mavi, but please respect the kid here will ya?" mavi sighs and stands up, he tries to get papyrus up to bring him towards his house to rest there and maybe get healed more, unlike other sanses mavi was much taller, maybe not as tall as papyrus but still taller then a normal sans so it was easier for him to actually help papyrus, papyrus slowly stands up by mavi's help letting out a hiss, his wound was hurting but it was healing "y-you sure are tall for a sans buddy" mavi chuckles helping him up more while healing "heh, yea I heard that before, you think you can walk or do I need to take a shortcut?" papyrus slowly tries to walk but goes through his knees, mavi sighs "shortcut it is then"

Error looks at chara and sighs "welp nightmare isn't gonna be happy about this, you look like crap" chara makes her creepy face at him "shut up you glitchy abomination!" error grabs her soul with his strings "you know you are way easier to kill right now right? I'm sure that uh.. that dude would want to thank me for that" another voice was heard "what did I say about touching my servant?" chara and error both look nightmare's way and error slowly let's her go "right...... welp I gotta go I'm not having any deals with you" nightmare frowns at him "why were you here in the first place?" error just opens a portal wanting to go away, he looks at nightmare "I'm going ok, don't worry about it-" a random voice was heard "what's up bro? that dude looks unrad dude...." Error looks at the portal he opened, fresh was peeking in, chara mumbles "please close the "quacking" portal... wait what the "funk"??.." fresh shakes his head looking at chara "that's so unrad to swear..." nightmare sighs, facepalming "just close it you "quacking" moron" error closes it quickly and opens another one "I hate it when he appears...." Chara's patience sure was tested by error "just go already! How hard is it to leave through a portal?!" error rolls his pupils and just goes through the portal the moment when it almost closed there could be heard screaming and error noises from error, a voice saying "sup brah" "oh no not you again!!" chara snickers "what an idi-" she gets grabbed by a tentacle around her neck "you didn't do your part of the deal AGAIN, how long is it gonna take you to actually finish it?!" nightmare really didn't understand why she couldn't do it, she erased a universe once why not twice? Chara tries to get his tentacle off "p-please l-let me go" nightmare drops her "just heal and do your job" chara coughs while trying to gasp for air too, she looks at him "b-but i-I'm trying! H-he's always there ruining it for me, I can bearly lift a finger, he's such a pain to work with!" nightmare turns around starting to walk into the darkness "that's not my problem, just do your job and we won't have to have this talk again, is that understood?" chara mumbles something low, nightmare looks at her "Talking sh!t behind my back?!" chara got startled and quickly shakes her head "n-no nightmare, n-not at all!" nightmare sighs "I want to see progress chara, if I don't see progress there will be consequences!" chara stutters "b-but i-I- h-he-" nightmare cuts her off "I don't wanna hear any excuses! Just do your job!" chara quickly nods, she sure was afraid of nightmare, why did she make a deal with him in the first place again? She wished she didn't had... "y-yes nightmare, i-I'm sorry i-I will do better next time" Nightmare keeps walking into the darkness "you better do good next time or else I will have to pick a bone with you now get back to work and DON'T mess it up" chara nods quickly again "y-yes nightmare!" chara looks at nightmare leave and then tries to heal herself a bit, she could actually give herself health back via the files.

Mavi got at blueberries and honey's house and put him on the couch since he refused to go to his bed... mavi continues to heal him there while looking around a bit, blueberry notices and looks at him "like our house?" mavi looks at him "oh yea, reminds me of my home a bit.." blueberry looks at honey who fell asleep apparently at some point "he sure fell asleep fast, do you need anything? It's the least I can do for helping papyrus" mavi waves it off "nah it's fine" chara slowly get's closer making mavi look at her "j-just.. don't get close ok..." blueberry looks at them "I swear that they don't do anything, you can trust them, they are very nice unlike other chara's from other au's I heard about" mavi sighs "yea I guess so, I just uh.. don't trust easily I guess.." blueberry smiles "well I'm sure that you can build up that trust if you talk to them- oh I forgot, do you want some taco's? I'm sure that you would love them, I mean papyrus loves them so I'm sure you do too" chara likes the idea of having a taco at the moment so she asks him "can I have too?" blueberry smiles "well of course human, there's enough for everyone" mavi smiles a bit "well..alright then but just one then" blueberry looks at mavi "r-really? You really want one?" he was having a wide smile, mavi chuckles low, blueberry sure reminds him a bit of papyrus, he misses him so much... "yes really, I guess I'm actually kinda hungry afterall" blueberry seems excited and runs to the kitchen to get the taco's, chara gets closer to mavi again "so from which au are you?" mavi's smile fades a bit but then smiles to hide it, you could say it was a fake smile "it doesn't matter really, just an au" chara frowns knowing something is wrong but they don't ask further.. "well ok then.. if you say so.." blueberry gets back with some tacos and gives mavi and chara a plate "here you go bon appetite" mavi smirks a bit "don't you mean bone appetite?" blueberry looks at him "oh no not you too.... Of course you would love puns.." chara giggles low, she thought it was a good one, mavi chuckles low "aw come on don't you have a funny bone? Wasn't that humerus to you?" blueberry starts to go back to the kitchen "unbelievable!... i disowe you!" mavi and chara both laugh a bit, honey didn't even seem to wake up by it, guess it was because of the healing magic and that he was that tired.. after they ate the tacos which mavi sure seemed to enjoy they stayed a bit in the house talking and after some time mavi had to leave again to go back to his empty white void... atleast he had some more information from blueberry about different au's again and error.

End chapter 4


	5. Chara's issue

After mavi got home from underswap mavi went to look through all the files from different au's, he wanted to find chara so badly.. he needed to find her.. sure she didn't do much damage but that could change with just one click... hours go by.. nothing... a day goes by.. still nothing "oh come on! I need to find her!" he sighs "how am I ever gonna find chara now if nothing happens...." A voice responded, he never heard it before he looks where it came from and looks at a girl in a purple hoodie "maybe you should just take a break" mavi points bone attacks at the girl "who are you and how did you get here?! Don't you dare try anything or I will kill you!" the girl just put a finger on one of his bone attacks "they sure are sharp, you wouldn't want to kill me right? I'm not a treat to you. mavi frowns thinking why isn't she scared? How did she even come here? The girl smiles at him "so can we just normally talk instead of having those bone attacks aimed at me? I promise I won't hurt you" mavi chuckles "you won't even have a chance to hurt me" the girl sighs "listen mavi I don't wanna fight I just wanna talk..." the bones get closer to her "how do you know my name?!" the girl slowly puts her hands up for surrender "l-let me just explain please, I promise I won't do anything to hurt you" mavi glares at her keeping a close eye on her, he didn't trust her for one second... "explain and fast" the girl looks at him "it's gonna sound crazy but I'm your creator.. I made your universe and your story" mavi's pupils were gone, the stripes on his face black, the girl looks a bit worried at him, she wonders if she broke him.... She was thinking "I didn't mean to break him... maybe he just needs to process it?" the girl talks "m-mavi?.... you okay there? I know it's hard to-" mavi screams "you are the reason that I'm suffering and that everyone and everything I had was erased?! Who do you think you are?! God?!" the girl looks away "I know.. and I'm sorry.. I just hoped that.. maybe we could be friends since welp.. your story isn't finished yet" mavi chuckles for a bit it turning into a laugh "why would I be friends with you?! You erased everything! you and chara just work together!" the girl sighs "I don't work together with her, I made her along with you and the others and I created this story, now can we please just start over and talk? I'll start, Hiya my name is emilia and what's your name?" she looks at him smiling and reaches a hand to him to shake his hand, mavi looks at her then at her hand, should he?.. she doesn't seem to be dangerous but then again she's human... or...is she?....there was something different about her... mavi's bone attacks slowly disappear and he comes closer to her grabbing her hand to shake it but a whoopee cushion goes off, she giggles "got ya~" mavi was a bit in shock d-did she just?.. it took a moment to process but then he chuckles "oh wow, you got me, I can't believe you just did that" they both laugh. "am I okay with you now?" mavi looks at her, he wanted to trust her but then again he just can't trust that easily.. but that only seems to go with humans "mavi?" he looks at her, he's guessing he waited too long "o-oh yea we are ok.." she point at her and his hand, mavi was still holding her hand, he never let her go "can I have it back now?" mavi looks at her then at where she pointed and let's her go while blushing a bit "o-oh s-sorry h-heheh" he rubs the back of his head, she smiles "I won't be able to stay here the whole time with you but I can come back to talk with you if you want? That is actually if you allow me here" mavi thinks for a bit and then nods "yea sure, you can come here anytime you want" he wasn't sure if this was a good idea, he still doesn't fully trust you but still.. he kinda liked the idea to have someone else to talk to, he usually was alone afterall. Sure ink would visit from time to time but being around someone else was nice for once.

Some weeks went by, mavi seemed to actually like the company of his new friend, chibi often visits mavi to keep him company, at first he wasn't sure what to think of it but then he slowly started to get more comfortable about it eventhough he had to leave sometimes for little jobs he had to do or well felt like doing. He would ask chibi a lot of questions especially about papyrus, chibi could not answer much for him, he had to find things out on his own and she may or may not be hiding some information from him which he did not like.. he knew that she was holding something to herself but couldn't tell what exactly. Chara meanwhile could not get herself to actually do real damage to other universes, something in her was holding back but personally she wasn't doing well, she did not want to work for nightmare anymore, it didn't feel right, she just wanted to be free and have her own universe again but of course that wouldn't happen, she felt bad for helping frisk erase their universe but then again if she didn't then it would start all over again.. all the resets over and over.. if she had to be honest with herself then she had to admit that she got tired of all those resets.. she even had nightmares about frisk sometimes.. they felt so real sometimes that she would swear that frisk was still alive but then again.. it was just a dream..

Nightmare: "you really still feel bad about that huh? Such a shame that you erased it, you could have used it for something better but I don't think you would have been able to do that since you apparently can't seem to even erase other worlds"

Chara: "you don't know anything about me or what I can and can't do"

Nightmare: "is that so? Well I'm not sure what that arm of yours is but that "liquid" on your arm or whatever is called doesn't seem to go away now does it?"

She looks at her arm, it indeed wasn't going away.. the remains of her soul were made of hate afterall.. adding negative feelings with it wasn't a good idea, you could say it would slowly take over if she didn't get herself together.. she had this problem for a while now but doesn't know what to do about it exactly... maybe it's because she isn't human anymore?...

Chara: "just leave my body alone ok.. it's none of your business"

Nightmare: "I'm just saying, maybe it's time you actually start to do your goddamn job, so move it!"

Chare: "yes, nightmare..."

She opens a portal and goes to a different part of the anti void to have some silence and make a plan on what to do, where to go and how to prevent mavi from disturbing her, she just had to do it right.. she really wonders why she can't seem to erase other worlds.. she did it before why not again?.. well no.. she did half of that work while frisk did the first half..... Papyrus was wandering around the anti-void he learned somethings like going to different au's and timelines, he even stayed with in other au's to learn about them, mavi never told him about them of course, he sure was amazed by them. When papyrus first appeared in the anti-void because of the world getting erased he didn't know what to do or how to exit but you could say that he got info from a mysterious figure that speaks in hands, he sure learned alot eventhough it was kinda lonely sometimes. One day papyrus made a mistake with making a portal that was suppose to bring him to a different timeline but instead got stuck in the black and dark void, he would get some company from time to time but it sure got lonely after time. Sure there were others in the void but usually it was very silent, he would find some I guess you could say "trash" roaming around in the void or more like things that got thrown away and forgotten like books and other stuff.

End chapter 5


	6. Mavi's deal

Mavi was just laying on the ground while looking through the files, you could say he was a bit bored and looking if anyone was messing with anything, he didn't notice that nightmare appeared there near him

Nightmare: "I see you are quite bored"

Mavi quickly sits up while closing the files hearing nightmare and looks at him, oh no what was he doing here?.. mavi did not want anything to do with him... was his little anti void that depressive?....

Nightmare: "no need to be startled, it looks like you need help, how about I give you some"

Mavi: "no way, ink warned me about you, you are no good at all so how about you turn around and leave to whatever you are busy with!"

Nightmare: "hmm... don't you want your universe back? I could help you with that"

Mavi just chuckles low, did nightmare really offer that to him? He did not want anything to do with nightmare and he knows that whatever he says it's not true, nothing can change his mind to do stuff for nightmare if that's what nightmare is aiming for

Mavi: "I don't need your help and I don't want any of your stupid deals if that's what you came here for"

Nightmare: "well that's too bad, I had hoped that this would have gone more easily.. I'm sure you will change your mind eventually, I just want to help you"

Mavi: "go away! I don't need your help!"

Nightmare grins looking at him, he had a plan to change mavi's mind alright, he wonders how much he cares if he tells him, he knows the perfect person to take away from him, his only happiness at the moment, nightmare walks around mavi for a bit while talking

Nightmare: "it would be such a shame if someone got hurt... you met someone not so long ago afterall, maybe a few weeks ago"

Mavi stands up and looks at him following him with his eyes, how did he know? Does he even know who he's talking about or is he just bluffing?

Mavi: "h-how do you know?.."

Nightmare: "she sure is something alright, never thought you would ever make friends with that attitude of yours"

He let's a screen pop up showing chibi, mavi looks at it his pupils disappearing, was he seriously gonna aim for his one and only friend right now? Sure he could talk with ink too but he considered chibi more as a friend that he could trust, sure she is his creator and created him and his universe but she was just trying to be creative and make something

Mavi: "l-leave her alone ok! She did nothing wrong to you!"

Nightmare: "then help me and she won't get hurt or... heheheh killed~"

Nightmare put a hand on his shoulder while mavi was looking at the screen at chibi, he didn't want to lose his friend... if he loses her then he will get lonely again.. it's not the same with ink.. he considers ink more as a.. working partner.. yes that's it.. nightmare was waiting for his response while having a wide grin on his face, he knew that mavi would accept unless he didn't care about chibi at all, mavi thinks for a bit and then sighs, did he really had any choice at this moment?...

Mavi: "fine... we have a deal... BUT, only if you leave her alone and won't hurt her, she didn't do anything wrong"

Nightmare let's go of mavi patting him on the shoulder and the walks a bit away from him

Nightmare: "that's fine with me, I mean I'm not so sure about her not having done anything wrong since I'm sure she did but alright, thanks for cooperating with me mavi."

Mavi: "y-yea..no problem..."

Nightmare grins feeling mavi's negativity, he was gonna use him as a puppet, he was sure of it that mavi was gonna be usefull for him.

Nightmare: "how about you cause some negativity in different au's, maybe kill some for me and if you have time bring me some souls, I mean that's what you are good at afterall am I right?

Mavi: "w-what? I can't just kill innocent p-"

Nightmare: "what is that? Are we breaking the deal? Hmm.. I think I can hear a soul shatter already"

Mavi: "n-no wait! I can do this i-i'll do it ok!"

Nightmare: "good boy, now after you are finished with your job, come to me to the castle and we will talk further, maybe I'll let you meet the others and give you another job to do"

Mavi just slowly nods while looking down, what did he get himself into?.... was this really a good idea to do?.. he didn't want to kill innocent people but he aslo didn't want chibi to get hurt because of him.. she was his friend.. nightmare chuckles, he likes to see mavi like this, negativity was making him stronger after all, he slowly disappears, leaving mavi alone.

Some time goes by and mavi managed to get two souls for nightmare, he wasn't proud of it.. they were innocent... he comes at nightmare's castle, he didn't tell chibi anything yet, he rather not let her worry about it.. or..maybe she knows? It's her story she's making after all...mavi just shakes his head a bit trying not to think of it, nightmare grins seeing that mavi actually kept his word.

Nightmare: "oh you are back, I thought for a second that you would never come back, those are some nice souls you got there"

Mavi: "yea.. great.. I got you these souls so now you can leave me alone right?.."

Nightmare: "I don't think you quite understood our deal.. you work for me now, there's no exit out of that, now be nice and put them with the others"

Mavi seems to notice some other souls next to nightmare, when did he get those?... he never even knew nightmare needed souls.. maybe for all the negativity or something? Why does he need them anyways... he was thinking that maybe he put them as his little trophies.. ugh.. well that is sick.... Nightmare was apparently trying to get his attention since mavi kinda spaced out thinking.

Nightmare: "stop looking at them and listen to me already!"

Mavi got startled and looks at nightmare, he didn't notice that he spaced out before, nightmare sighs while facepalming

Nightmare: "just bring them to the storage or something"

Mavi: "yea I uh...don't know where that is...."

Nightmare: "right.. horror get over here and help mavi over here!"

It took a while but horror got at the throne room which they were at, nightmare sighs, did that really have to take that long? Such idiots he has around him..

Nightmare: "when I tell you to come here, you goddamn come here fast!"

Horror: "sorry nightmare..."

Horror looks at mavi, observing him, he doesn't look like a killer... why did nightmare bring him here.. mavi looks at horror then at nightmare, he can't believe that he's actually gonna help horror now too with stuff in the future.... But he was thinking.. there are so many papyruses walking around... why does horror gotta help him for that?..

Mavi: "why does he gotta come help why you have so many papyruses walking around the castle.."

Nightmare: "do not question me!"

Mavi: "geez fine... grumpy sack of shit.."

He said the last line low but nightmare actually heard it and picks him up by the shirt with a tentacle, lifting him up the ground

Nightmare: "what did you just call me?! You better not think that you are a smartass and give me an attitude like that or I will hurt you!"

Mavi: "s-sorry nightmare.. it won't happen again...."

Mavi hated it to be pushed around by him.. why can't he just do his own shit?.. horror looks at mavi and nightmare, he remained silent not wanting to get screamed at by nightmare.. nightmare drops mavi on the ground and speaks again

Nightmare: "good, now go take care of it already with horror"

Horror and mavi start to leave the throne room to go at the storage, horror was obviously showing him the way, they came across killer and killer looks at horror not noticing mavi at first

Killer: "hey horror he woke up, we could have some fun now, nightmare said we were allowed to hurt him after all"

Horror: "well I don't know if you can see but I need to help someone here..."

Killer looks at mavi and observes him, who the hell was that? A newby? Mavi looks at him thinking great... killer is here too.. what's next? Dust? Nightshade? Error? No.. I don't think error would be here..

Killer: "so a newby huh? What's your name and why does nightmare want you?"

Mavi: "none of your business.."

Horror: "his name is mavi apparently.."

Killer: "mavi?.. what is that for a stupid name..."

Mavi: "killer? What's that for a dumb name, oh wow my name is killer and I kill people so that's why I chose the name~"

Killer: "are you making fun of me?!"

Mavi: "I don't know.. am i?"

They keep fighting with eachother while horror just looks so done with them, can they stop already? He has to be done with this to continue with his own job he was doing

Horror: "can you guys knock it off already? Nightmare is gonna kill me if I don't get this done already..."

Killer and mavi both look at horror and stop, mavi starts to walk forward since that's where horror was going, he didn't like killer at all, he wanted to be far away from him

Mavi: "let's go already then"

Horror sighs and catches up with mavi, showing him the way, they talk for a bit or well more like horror was asking mavi questions wanting to know more about him.

Horror: "you know, you don't really look like a killer"

Mavi looks at him confused, did he really have to look like one then? Yes he kills hackers and cheaters but not innocent people...

Mavi: "do I have to look like one then?"

Horror: "well it would look more intimidating but nah, guess surprising people with that is much better"

Mavi: "yea about that.. I don't like to kill innocent people.."

Horror: "but you do kill so that's a start"

Mavi sighs and just finishes the job putting the souls at the storage, he did not want to talk any further with him.. horror is a bad influence for anyone and mavi does not want to have any of it

Horror: "we could go to that prisoner and hurt him, nightmare said we could-"

Mavi: "no thanks, torturing is not my thing"

Horror: "you are no fun man.."

Mavi just shrugs and leaves the room before almost bumping into a papyrus who was gonna get him, nightmare apparently let a papyrus show mavi the castle and meet all the other evil sanses, he didn't like this already.. what did he get himself into.. and how was he ever gonna get out of this mess?

End chapter 6


	7. The truth

Time flew by, mavi and chibi got really close friends, chibi eventually met new friends and decided to introduce them to mavi everyone seemed to be getting along pretty well, mavi totally forgot about chara sometimes when hanging out with them, but nightmare was still a thing he had to deal with sadly... he seemed much more happier though then before since he had more friends but then if he would think about it.. what if nightmare would use them against him too?... at some point he started to kill less and less when time goes by, it was really hard in the beginning since he has a lot of LV and would get bored quickly if he didn't kill but that slowly went away with time because of his new friends, chibi decided with her friend to make a house in the white void from mavi to make a little home for him to stay in with his new friends, eventually they managed to change the place into something beautifull and had their own little universe which cost alot of magic, creativity and let's not forget blood, sweat and tears. Mavi was trying to move on from nightmare but he couldn't, he had to tell his friends about it or it would never end... he told chibi first since he was pretty close friends with her at this point, she felt bad hearing it and tried to comfort and support him, they both kept it a secret from their friends for now not wanting to give them any wrong ideas...

Meanwhile chara never really got the chance to actually do real bad damage to worlds, she had her own problems to deal with. First big problem.. nightmare... she had to get away from him and start a new but nightmare was making it impossible for her... he would just find her if she ran away to a different part of the void or other au's... she just wanted it to end, she knows nightmare would never give her her own universe.. that was just fancy talk to keep her working for him..

Nightmare: "you sure are an ugly little one aren't you?... half a soul, filled with hate and look at yourself.. just pathetic.. you know.. you are lucky that I keep you alive.. you tried to leave me for I don't know how long and how many times but yet I still give you a chance.. I'm starting to wonder if that's truly a good idea to do.."

Chara was just looking down, she didn't want to look at him, she was just his little puppet hat could never escape from him... maybe if she just got rid of frisk before everything happened she wouldn't be in this mess.. or maybe if she never ate those buttercups she wouldn't be in this mess...

Chara: "yes nightmare.. sorry nightmare... it won't happen again..."

Nightmare sighs, what was he gonna do with her? She's obviously worthless for doing anything but her negativity was making him stronger so he was keeping her alive, her skin was almost fully black now, she wasn't doing well at all, she would lose it if she doesn't control what's happening with her..

Nightmare: "you better control whatever is happening with you or I will kill you"

He disappears in the darkness and chara just looks at her hands for a bit, she didn't really know what to do about it.. she had to calm down and go somewhere that makes her happy but..where... she goes through the files and looks around for an au that she finds nice to just stay for a bit... maybe perhaps a swap universe..

Some time flies by and mavi actually met up with chara at some point again while his friends were with him, chara seemed much stronger then before, no matter how many times she got taken down she would just stand up like it was nothing... she sure was determined somehow to stay alive eventhough her soul was filled with hate, beneath all that hate still was determination which mavi found impressive but also scary when he thinks of it.. his friends help mavi with taking chara down but one of his friends tried to get chara to the right path, her name was stef, she's a moon demon and cares alot about her friends, she tries to talk to chara which at first didn't go so well but then at some point she managed to get to chara who broke down crying, falling to her knees

Chara: "i-I'm so sorry i-I don't deserve any of this, just kill me"

She had her hands over her face, crying, stef hugs her comforting chara, mavi couldn't trust her at all, she didn't trust her and he wouldn't... chara explained that it was frisk's idea all along to erase the world and to even start the genocide path.. the first genocide path woke chara completely and making her able to control frisk, chara continues to explain the story what really happened behind frisk's oh so innocent façade

*Flashbacks to chara's story*

Frisk made their first pacifist run, chara seemed happy, frisk sure showed them the right path, maybe monster could live with humans, not all of them are bad, maybe she could finally just rest now and die to never return, the others seemed very happy and excited about being outside, especially mavi, he never knew the world was so beautiful, papyrus first went down the mountain to go introduce himself

Mavi: "welp you've done it kid, I'm proud of you but I gotta go to pap so he doesn't get in trouble ok?"

Frisk looks at mavi and nods smiling, mavi goes the other way taking a shortcut to papyrus and undyne goes after pap too grabbing alphys and sliding down the mountain instead, you could hear alphys and undyne screaming but undyne's scream sounded more excited and amazed then alphys...

Alphys: "u-u-u-undyne! c-c-carefull!"

Undyne: "NGAAAAAAAHHH!!!!! This is awesome!!"

Alphys: "u-undyne!!!"

Toriel and asgore look down, toriel looks more concerned then asgore was, mettaton was following papyrus down the mountain too, he wanted to meet the humans, he seemed very excited

Toriel: "o-oh dear... do you think they will be alright?"

Asgore: "they will, undyne has always been like this, she loves danger"

Chara giggles in frisk's head seeing and hearing everything happen, she sure was happy, she was sure that she could rest now or well maybe help frisk in their journey through life, she looks at frisk seeing that she was opening up the reset button, chara's smile fades away

Chara: "f-frisk? What are you doing? Isn't this the ending we all have been waiting for? If you are thinking about asriel or.. flowey... we can't save him.. there is no way to safe him.."

Frisk: "I don't think that's true... I'm sure that there's another way but what I am wondering about right now is.. what if i kill someone or say something else? What will they do or say then? I mean I can just reset after everything and they won't remember a thing"

Chara: "b-but I thought that-"

Frisk: "didn't you say that you hate humanity? That you would rather kill them then walk among them?"

Chara: "w-well but that was before you showed me it could go different.. that's before you showed mercy.."

Frisk shrugs, she just wanted to know the other possibilities and what they would do or say, she hits the reset button and appeared back in the underground on the flower bed, chara looks around, she didn't like this, they were free before, why couldn't frisk accept that?!

Frisk: "now that we reset, I wonder who we should kill first... I wanna see all the possibilities"

Chara was shocked hearing that from frisk, did she change that quick? Well maybe she could still convince frisk since she didn't kill yet but.. it didn't happen.. frisk did some random neutral runs first then it turned into genocide and stayed on that path.. frisk went from a nice girl that wanted to safe the monsters to a greedy entity that just wanted to see every outcome, she never came back to the pacifist run at some point or even neutral runs.. mavi was almost going insane because of it, after so many resets she calmed down, chara didn't even care anymore, frisk killed so much that chara thought it was good to kill, she took over sometimes helping frisk so she was to blame too and then came that one day frisk got so bored that she decided to mess with the files from their universe... of course chara helped her with it, planning everything by keeping everything calm to make mavi think if finally was over, chara was gonna betray frisk in the end anyways, she was gonna not only erase the world with frisk's help but also frisk if they were gonna do it, but she would have to exit the universe quick not to get affected and actually steal frisk's soul which didn't go so well... after chara left through the portal something went wrong since the world got erased at the same time too so half of her stolen soul got corrupted, frisk pretty much got sacrificed with half of the soul to keep chara alive and away from the universe, chara was glitching out alot at that point when she got in the dark anti void and would often get nightmares about frisk appearing in her dreams, frisk would always be very very mad at her and somehow always would know about everything which made chara often question if she really did kill frisk but it was just all in her head which she managed to get over it with after some time..

*Flashback ended*

Mavi couldn't believe what he heard.. did frisk really start it?... how does he know that she isn't lying all this to him.. he wanted to trust what she said but something was just holding him back.. he just needed time and make a bond with chara to be able to trust her, it didn't go well the first few weeks but after that it went better, mavi seems to have accepted her and all continued to live their normal lives. At some point his friends got a surprise for him which was returning papyrus to him, of course he got really mad at chibi for keeping it hidden from him all this time but he forgave her at some point and all seemed to go much better, mavi seemed to be more happier having finally his own little group of friends or welp more like family, he considers them as his family now. A lot of things happened again as live continues to go on, they met new friends, upgraded their little universe and even put a magic protection spell on it for nightmare not to find them there or go after them and of course some bad things happened but also some good things happened it was just like a rollercoaster but that was life.

\---THE END. ---


End file.
